


Maybe it's the Great Pumpkin

by Desirae



Series: After the Darkness [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Canon verse, Case Fic, Destiel Halloween Mini Bang, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Halloween Challenge, Humor, M/M, Smut, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: “Ah,” Cas piped up, as they pulled up to a red light. “You are referencing the Charles M. Schulz comic strip series that features a young boy with an unhealthy attachment to his blanket and a bullied child with an ineptitude for football.”For a moment, Sam and Dean just stared at Castiel, unblinking.“Fucking Metadouche,” Dean finally muttered.Team free Will finds themselves back in New England as they travel to Lyndon, New Hampshire to investigate at the infamous Spooky land. Boasting a haunted mansion, zombie paintball, and a corn maze, the carnival-fun vibe of the Halloween themed park is a playground for teens and horror lovers alike. When some of the patrons start disappearing from the attractions, it is up to the boys to figure out if these people left on their own or if something more supernatural is happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely [Zoelily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily) for being an awesome friend and beta. This is part of the After the Darkness verse, but just like the other parts, it can be read on it's own. Hope you enjoy:) Feedback is pretty cool, sooo
> 
>    
> [](http://imgur.com/wohtlik)

“Just take a sip.”

“No.”

“You’ll like it, c’mon”

“Absolutely not, Samantha.”

“It is quite delicious, Dean,” Castiel said, upper lip covered in foam. Dean couldn’t help the fond smile that crept up on his face as he stared at his boyfriend. How could he not find a former angel of the lord sporting a pumpkin spiced mustache adorable?

“No, thank you, baby,” Dean said as Sam let out an indignant “Hmph.”

Dean turned to glance at his brother in the back seat with a raised brow. “What?”

 _“No, thank you, baby,”_ Sam mimicked in mock annoyance. “How come he gets politeness and I get called by a girl’s name?”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Castiel hide a smug little smile behind his latte cup before he turned to look out the car window.

“How far away are we from the motel?” Dean asked, effectively changing the subject.

“Not too far,” Sam answered, looking down at the google maps app on his phone. “About twenty minutes.” They were headed to Lyndon, New Hampshire, to investigate some disappearances at a holiday themed amusement park called _Spooky Land_.

Dean felt the light touch of Cas’ long fingers on his thigh. “You understand this may just be your typical case of runaway teenagers, correct?”

“Cas is right, this could be nothing.”

“Or it could be something,” Dean said. “Maybe it’s the Great Pumpkin,” he said with a grin, catching Sam’s eye in the rearview mirror. Sam just rolled his eyes.

“Ah,” Cas piped up, as they pulled up to a red light. “You are referencing the Charles M. Schulz comic strip series that features a boy with an unhealthy attachment to his blanket and a bullied child with an ineptitude for football.”

For a moment Sam and Dean just stared at Castiel, unblinking.

“Fucking Metadouche,” Dean finally muttered. He threw his hand out the window in the universal ‘my bad’ gesture when a horn blared behind him. _Right. Driving_. Dean turned left onto Ashland Ave, side-eyeing Cas, who had a faint smile ghosting his pink chapped lips.

“You do that shit on purpose, don’t you?” Dean accused, voice amused.

Castiel merely shrugged before taking Dean’s hand in his and pulling it into his lap. Dean heard Sam chuckle behind him.

 

They pulled into the _Sunrise Motel_ around 5pm. Sam made sure to get two rooms. Dean and Castiel wouldn’t have minded sharing but Sam always liked to give the pair their privacy. Dean was appreciative of that though he sometimes worried about his brother feeling left out or pushed aside; however, the one time he had brought it up, Sam had just laughed.

_“Dean. We live with each other, we eat with each other, we drive with each other. Trust me, the space is as much for me, as it is for the two of you.”_

They’d decided to eat at the Denny’s down the road, instead of the amusement park. Dean had been a little put out at not having fried dough and corn dogs for dinner until Cas had asked if he _really_ wanted to be chasing down some unknown monster with something so heavy in his stomach. Dean figured it’d be no different than the bacon cheeseburger he planned on ordering at the at the restaurant anyway. In the end, he conceded as to not provoke more puppy dog eyes from his boyfriend and his brother. _Yes_ , Dean decided, _Sam and Cas were spending entirely too much time together._

After they checked in, they agreed to meet back at the car in a half an hour after showering. They had driven the twenty four odd hours from Kansas to New Hampshire straight through, each taking turns at the wheel.

Inside the motel room, Dean dug into his duffle pulling out a _Led Zepplin_ tee shirt and jeans for himself and a worn _AC/DC_ shirt and jeans for Cas. He tossed them on the bed with fresh socks and boxers. Castiel’s were neon orange. The former angel had a unusual affection for the bright color.

Dean crooked his finger at Cas from the doorway of the small bathroom after he’d stripped down. “Gonna join me, babe? Gotta do our part to save the planet. Water conservation and all.”

Castiel’s eyes sparkled with mirth, as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging the thin cotton material off of his tanned shoulders. “Of course, Dean. Anything to save the planet.”

They kept Sam waiting an extra 20 minutes.

 

When the trio entered the breakfast chain, Dean was assaulted by the smell of melted butter, syrup, and fried eggs. He almost debated about changing his order to something obscene, like the lumberjack breakfast, but it was dinner time and he really wanted that burger.

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand as they followed Sam and the hostess to a booth in the back. He sat on the plush red vinyl and smiled as he saw the mini lazy susan with four varieties of syrup on it. He’d never had butter pecan flavored before. Maybe he could convince Castiel to get waffles so he could try some.

They perused the laminated menus as their waitress, a short brunette with a ponytail and a kind smile, placed a carafe of coffee on the scarred white formica. When Sam ordered the _fit slim egg white and spinach scramble_ , Cas dug his fingers into the meat of Dean’s thigh to keep him from making scathing remark. Instead, he just gave a snort of derision.

“You know, Dean, you shouldn’t mock your brother for his healthy eating habits. Especially since I can no longer unclog your arteries and ‘dry out’,” he air quoted, “ your liver with one touch anymore.”

Sam smiled smugly around his coffee cup as Dean was still trying to process what his lover had just said. “Wait. You used to do that?”

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Dean’s smile could only be described as sappy when he pulled Cas in by the collar of his tee shirt for a soft kiss. Sam looked at his brothers fondly before interrupting their moment by clearing his throat.

“So, the two areas the disappearances occurred in were the haunted house and-” Sam said, pausing when the waitress returned with their meals, “the big corn maze.”

“The corn maze? Now they're sure no one just got lost? How big is it?” Dean asked as he pulled all the green from his bourbon bacon cheeseburger.

“It’s five acres,” Sam said as he scooped up a forkful of eggs onto a slice of wheat toast. “You have to take a hayride to get to that part of the park and two more circle the perimeter of the maze from open to close in case someone wanders out. There are also random check in points inside the maze where you can raise a flag if someone gets too lost or hurt.”

“That’s very well and good,” Castiel remarked, waving his triangle of turkey club, “but not exactly foolproof. I would imagine people could still sneak in and out without being seen if they tried hard enough.”

  
“What are you thinking, then?” Dean asked, as he used his thumb to wipe a stray crumb from Castiel’s lip. “Hoax?”

Castiel tilted his head in consideration. “What is the security like in the haunted house, Sam?”

“Standard, I guess, for a theme park. The article says that there is a guard at both the entrance and the exit, plus employees in costume stationed inside. But it’s dark, and I would imagine there are some off limits back areas where people could get in and out.”

“But would they know any of the private exits if they weren’t an employee? Like you said, it’s dark.” Dean pointed out over a mouthful of meat and cheese.

“Probably not, but if they were taken...” Sam trailed off.

“Then whoever was doing the kidnapping would have more than likely familiarized themselves with the ins and outs of the attractions.” Castiel said.

“Right,” Sam nodded. “And it’s not like they can track every repeat customer, unless they paid with a credit or debit card.” For a few minutes there was nothing but the sound of chewing.

“Do we even know what to look for?” Dean wiped his french fry salted fingers on a napkin before he tossed it on his near empty plate. He wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulders, absently rubbing at the nape of the blue-eyed man’s neck. “The vics don’t seem to have anything in common,” Dean ticked off with his thumb: “One- a teenaged couple, who let’s face it, could have just run off together, and two- an elderly man with a history of wandering off and getting lost.” Dean signaled their waitress for the check and smiled as Castiel leaned into the warmth of Dean’s body, head dropping forward in obvious enjoyment of Dean’s strong fingers massaging his neck.

“The only thing that friends and family of both victims said was that at some point during the night the victims each mentioned that they had thought they heard someone calling them. The teenaged couple, Amber Delvecchio and Tim Moran, mentioned to Amber’s younger sister that the two of them thought they heard a familiar voice calling their names at one point on their way to the corn maze. They never saw anyone, but it wasn’t till later when the couple wandered off and didn’t come back, that she started to worry. Jacob Whitcomb, the elderly man, went in the the haunted house with his granddaughter. She says that as they were walking through, he thought he heard his late wife. But the granddaughter didn’t really didn’t think much of it because he suffered from alzheimer's, and did in fact, sometimes think he was talking to his late wife,” Sam said, a sad expression on his face. “She said they got separated in the house, and the granddaughter assumed he had made his way back to the rest of the family, only when she met back up with her parents, he wasn’t with them. “

“And they searched the haunted house with no dice?” Dean asked.

  
“Nothing. He could have walked out at anytime and they wouldn’t have known. No one’s going to pay attention to some random old guy walking out, not with that many people there,” Sam pointed out.

“We should do a walk through of the area tonight. Worse comes to worse and we find nothing, we just come back tomorrow,” Dean said, draining his coffee cup.

Sam snorted. “You just want two nights of fried carnival food.”

Dean looked to Castiel who was poised to speak. “Not a word.”

“I was only going to say that we have to be prepared that this may be nothing supernatural at all.”

Dean relaxed his shoulders. “Oh.”

“And that if you eat too much fried dough, you will get lethargic and have indigestion.”

Sam burst out laughing and when their waitress came with the check, Dean was still pouting. Sam pulled out a credit card and slipped it into the booklet before he handed it to their server. “Okay,” he started when she left the table, “ I was thinking that you and Cas take the haunted house and I’ll check out the corn maze.”

“What?” Dean asked as Castiel cocked his head, he too looking at Sam quizzically. “No. The corn maze is huge. Makes more sense if Cas and I take the maze.”

“Or, Cas and _I_ take the maze.”

Castiel’s brows rose in surprise.

“What?” Sam questioned defensively. “We never get any time to talk. Just you and me.”

Silence. Then suddenly Dean smirked. “Oooh, I know what this is about.”

“It’s not about anything. I just want to hang out with my other, more mature, brother,” Sam said loftily.

Dean outright guffawed at that. “Yeah, okay Sam. I’m sure you just want some bonding time with Cas and this has absolutely nothing to do with your fear of clowns. Or the high likelihood that they will be waiting for you, with their creepy smiling faces, inside of that tricked out mansion.”

Sam’s face paled noticeably as he glared daggers at Dean across the table.

“I believe that expression is what Dean refers to as your ‘bitchface’,” Castiel said, and Dean threw his head back, shoulders shaking with laughter. Sam stood up abruptly to leave, not waiting for the waitress to come back with Mr. Thomson's credit card.

“You guys are dicks.”

“Sam, wait,” Castiel called, humor in his tone. “I’d love the chance to bond,” Sam answered him with a one-fingered salute and Dean only laughed harder.

 

The air had turned chilly by the time they left the restaurant. Dean had driven them back to grab their jackets out of their rooms. Dean had looked on with affection as Cas tugged on his trenchcoat. He remembered when he had first laid eyes on Cas, sparks flying and an otherworldly air about him. How Dean had covered his unease by joking that Castiel looked like a ‘holy tax accountant’. But now, that trench coat that had seen battles and leviathan, that had been stabbed and blown up, brought Dean a comfort. It spoke to him of continuity, of stability, and of how despite it all, Cas was still here and always would be, by his side till death and all that jazz.

Dean realized he was staring when Castiel cocked his head, a look of curiosity on his face. Dean just shook his head before he surged forward, hands reaching out to cup Cas’ stubbled cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. Castiel sagged back against the door as Dean swept his tongue along the seam of his lips, demanding entrance. As their tongues tangled, Dean’s fingers carded up into Cas’ hair, gripping the soft strands as Cas’ own hands trailed down the sides of Dean’s body, settling on his hips. Dean loved the way Cas tasted and his scent. Though fallen, Castiel still smelled faintly of ozone and petrichor and spice. It was heady and sent Dean’s libido into overdrive often.

Castiel pulled back, head thumping on the room door. “We don’t have time right now, _ol hoath_.”

Dean’s hear tripped, as it usually did when Cas whispered endearments in _Enochian_. He didn’t get to respond as they were both startled by a loud bang from the outside of the door.

“Let's go,” Sam’s voice called out. “Clothes on, pants zipped.”

“Your jealousy is showing, Sammy,” Dean snarked as he shut the door behind him and Cas and pocketed the key card. “It’s not my fault none of the other fallen angels liked you.”

“Dean, stop teasing your brother,” Castiel said, climbing into the backseat of Baby this time around.

“Or what?”

“Or we do not continue where we left off when we get back to the room tonight.”

Sam smirked at him haughtily as Dean pouted. He had to bite back the retort that _no way was that happening._ Cas was just as addicted to the intimate part of their relationship as Dean was. But he thought better of it, not putting it past Castiel to call upon some super will power just to prove a point.

Dean muttered an apology under his breath to his Baby’s undercarriage as they followed a line of cars onto the pitted dirt road leading to _Spooky Land_. The road itself was dotted with scarecrows all pointing down the road as markers to their destination. Through the field on the left they could see the outside of the corn maze that they would be trekking through. As the parking lot came into view, Dean could see sections roped off in orange and he could tell by how fast the spaces were filling up that security would have to make those areas available soon.

Since they weren’t posing as FBI, the trio had to wait in line like everybody else. Cas leaned back against Dean’s chest as they waited for the queue to inch along. Sam and Dean were debating whether or not to do the haunted mansion or corn maze first, as in the end they’d decided to investigate the attractions together as opposed to splitting up.

“We should do the corn maze first,” Castiel piped up, as they slowly shuffled forward, Dean nuzzling at his neck. “The mansion is going to be dark no matter what, but if we do the corn maze now, there is still a chance at least _part_ of our investigation can be done in daylight. Or twilight, anyway.”

“Good point, Cas. Let's do that,” Sam said as they made their way closer to the entrance.

“He just hopes we’ll find whatever it is in the corn maze so we won’t have to go in the mansion,” Dean whispered into Cas’ ear. Castiel chuckled softly.

When they made it to the window, Sam paid for the three of them and they each got a pumpkin stamped onto their hand. The stepped through the turnstile into Spooky Land. The ground was strewn with orange pine needle and the scent of cinnamon, apples, and french fries wafted in the air. Despite just having eaten, Dean’s stomach growled. They were surrounded by people in both street clothes and costumes. The path they were on split in five different directions, with signs depicting which attractions each one would take you to. Aside from the haunted mansion and corn maze, there was also zombie paintball and go carts down one path, mini golf and batting cages down another, and the last was where people could find tarot card readers, concession stands and the haunted tavern.

“Whatta ya, say boys? Wanna have your fortune told?” Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Dean, we’re supposed to get to the corn maze before night sets in,” Sam said, glancing at the darkening sky. It was nearly 7pm, and soon what little light remained would die out.

“You’re no fun, Sammy,” Dean complained.

“We’re not here for fun Dean, we’re here to work a case,” Sam pointed out.

“Alright, you two, enough. Sam, we don’t even know if there is even a case here to check out. I imagine a place like this is not something you were ever able to attend as children. Forgive your brother his excitement,” Castiel said to Sam, with a hint of chastization in his tone, before turning to Dean. “And you, _ol monons_ , can be patient enough to wait until _after_ we check out the areas of suspicion. If we find nothing, then we can visit as many tarot card readers as you’d like. Capisce?” Castiel asked, mirth in his eyes, as he flung back the familiar word to his hunter.

Sam and Dean both laughed and nodded in agreement.

“Fine, but if we are sitting on a hayride in this chilly weather, then I vote we get some of that hot spider cider first,” Dean said, starting off down the concession stand path. He stopped at a booth manned by an employee dressed up as the old woman with the apple, from Snow White. Dean bought three large ciders from the wicked queen, handing one to his brother and the other to Castiel, as they headed back in the other direction towards where the hayrides were. When they reached the line, he was grateful it wasn’t nearly as long as he thought it would be.

“Must be because it’s still a little light out. I imagine the teenagers prefer the full dark for the ambiance,” Castiel murmured, reading Dean’s mind. Dean slung his cider free arm over Cas’ shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Well, dark can be fun, can’t it, baby?” Dean teased softly. Cas lips tugged in a half smile as he looked at Dean from under long lashes.

Sam just shook his head, too used to their blatant flirting and innuendos. When the next tractor pulled round to the front of the line, they carefully stepped up onto the hay wagon. Unspoken, Sam sat up by the front and Dean and Cas took the back as more and more people trickled onto the ride. Castiel was soon flush against Dean’s side, which was all the excuse either of them really needed to cuddle, as though Dean’s leather jacket and Cas’ long trench coat wasn’t enough to ward off the chill. As Castiel settled back against Dean’s chest, Dean had to remind himself that he was supposed to be keeping his eyes out for anything suspicious, not focusing on the warmth of Cas’ body against his and how good his citrus scented hair smelled as the light breeze lifted the dark locks to tickle Dean’s nose. He gave a shuddering sigh and Castiel leaned back further, tilting his head up to look at him with wide blue eyes. Dean leaned forward placing a warm kiss on Cas’ lips before sitting up a little straighter.

The hay wagon was filled up now. They were surrounded mostly by couples and groups of teenagers, and a few families, one with a rather young child. Dean hoped they weren’t all about be subjected to the wild screams and cries of a frightened little girl. Dean caught Sam’s eye at the front of the wagon and could tell that he was thinking the same thing. He watched as Sam pulled their dad’s journal out of the inside pocket of his jacket and began flipping through it with what little light they had.

After a few minutes, a gangly teenager in a _Spooky Land_ sweatshirt hopped onto the wagon and stood at the front to address everyone.

“Hey there! Welcome to Spooky Land! My name is Mark and I just want to go over some rules. One: no standing up while the hayride is moving. We don’t want anyone slipping and falling. Two: absolutely no smoking, for obvious reasons. Three: no flash photography or videos please. Four: No food or beverages. I see some of you with some cups. I’ll be passing around a trash bag for you to throw those out in,” Mark said, as he fished out a plastic bag from the front pocket of his sweatshirt. Dean and Cas tossed their cups in along with a few others when the bag came their way. Mark tied it up and handed it off the wagon to another _Spooky Land_ employee.

“I’d also like to advise that anyone with small children who may get frightened, sit more towards the middle. There are plenty of surprises around the corner designed to keep your heart racing and adrenaline pumping. It is not for the faint of heart. Those with heart problems, seizures or are pregnant may want to reconsider going on this ride,” Mark said seriously, glancing around at all the faces staring back at him. When no one made to leave, he continued. “There will be stops along the way to the corn maze, one is the _Spooky Land_ cemetery,” Mark said with a grin. “Please be sure to watch your step, the ground is uneven terrain. Those of you not in sneakers or boots be extra careful. We have seen one too many people in sandals and flip flops twist their ankles tripping and slipping. We’ll also be visiting the haunted forest, and again, watch your step. You may be surprised when a ghost or a goblin come out from behind a tree and we don’t want anyone getting hurt. Does anyone have any questions?”

A young girl in the middle raised her hand. Mark nodded at her.

“Yeah, um, we can’t use the cameras or videos while we’re on the wagon, but can we use them when we make the stops?”

“Yes. We don’t like you to take them out while we are moving. You wouldn’t believe how many times the wagon has gone over a bump and a patron has lost their camera or phone. But while we are stopped and off the wagon, absolutely, you may use your cameras.”

After that, there weren’t any more questions so Mark wished them luck before getting into the front of the tractor with the driver. Dean turned to look at Cas. “So what do you think? Something using these stops as a way to nab people?”

Cas raised his brow, nodding. “Makes the most sense. We shall have to confer with Sam once we get to the first one.”

As the hayride bumped its way down a winding path, they could hear what Dean imagined was a mixed CD of scary sounds being pumped in through the parks speaker systems; eerily howling winds, wolf cries and banshee calls. “Dean?” Cas spoke quietly. “Did the disappearances actually happen in the corn maze, or in one of these little ‘stops along the way’?”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t know, I don’t think it was specific.”

“Well, if the haunted woods is actually part of a forest and not just some man made attraction, it opens up the possibilities. A supernatural creature is going to have an easier time hiding amidst trees in the woods as opposed to a closed in corn maze with constant supervision. Or a haunted mansion,” Castiel pointed out.

Dean nodded again, not wanting to say too much as they sat squished together next to strangers. He and Castiel scanned the tall corn stalks on one side, and the tree line from the other. He didn’t see anything, but he honestly didn’t think they would until they were off the wagon. If they saw anything at all.

“Alright, folks,” came Mark’s voice through a speaker on the top of the tractor. “Coming up we have the Spooky Land cemetery. Please wait till we have come to a full stop before departing the hay wagon. Be careful when walking around, you never know who is going to pop up!”

Dean kissed Cas’ cheek when he rolled his eyes. They carefully climbed off of the wagon and made their way over to Sam. They watched as people filtered off through the fake graveyard. Families took pictures in front of dark and decrepit mausoleum, people screamed at mechanically engineered corpses popped up from open graves startling patrons. Dean nearly pulled his gun, himself, when a hand shot out of the ground a foot away from him in one of the graves. Dean had to swallow past the lump in his throat as the sight brought back some not so pleasant memories of escaping a coffin of his own.

Dean jumped when he felt gentle fingers trail down his arm. Castiel gripped his hand and gave him a sympathetic look of understanding. Of course, Cas would know what he was thinking about. Aside from his brother, know one knew him as well as the former angel did. Especially about the horrors he went through in hell and what it took for him to come back.

“Are you alright, _ol monons_?”

Dean brushed a hand down Cas’ cheek as Sam pretended to look away discreetly. “M’fine, Cas.”

Castiel brought their foreheads together and sighed. “I’m so proud of you, my _obza od gze baltoh ollor_. So brave and so true,” Cas whispered, before burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean clutched him close, running soothing hands up and down Castiel’s back. It always humbled him how emotional Castiel became over him sometimes. It really drove home to Dean just how important he was to Castiel. How this ancient being had chosen to fall all because of him. The fact that Castiel willingly gave up immortality for him was something that Dean was still struggling to come to terms with, and to actually believe he deserved. But for Cas, he would try. They were startled out of their embrace when there was a tug on Castiel’s pant leg. They both peered down to see a young girl of about seven with long brown hair and a riot of freckles. She had a missing front tooth. She crooked a finger at them and Dean and Cas crouched down obligingly.

“Don’t be scared,” the little girl said with an adorable lisp. “S’not real.”

Behind them Sam chuckled as Dean smile warmly at the little girl. “Well, thank you sweetheart. I’ll try to keep reminding him of that.”

“Yes, thank you,” Castiel said, his tone serious, as though what she had said was of grave importance.

“Molly? Molly where-oh, there you are! You know better than to run off,” a harried looking woman who shared the little girl’s freckles looked at them in apology. “I hope she wasn’t bothering you.”

“Not at all,” Castiel answered. “You have a lovely child. She thought I was scared and was just reassuring me that I had nothing to be afraid of.”

They waved goodbye as the mother and child wandered over to another part of the cemetery.

“See,” Sam said, as he sidled up to Dean and Cas. “That right there is why we need to make sure nothing is going on here.”

“Yeah, the munchkin was pretty cute,” Dean admitted as the trio began to walk the perimeter of the graveyard.

“Sam, Dean and I had been wondering if anything is taking these people, whether or not it lives in the woods. If it’s a dense enough forest, it could be the perfect place to hide. Were the missing victims definitely taken from the corn maze?”

“You know, the article it doesn’t say specifically, just that they went missing while at the corn maze attraction.”

“So feasibly, the haunted forest would be considered part of the attraction,” Castiel pressed.

Sam shrugged. “I suppose so. I imagine the exact location of where the witnesses last remember seeing them would be in the police report. And I am sure the cops must have combed over the area looking for them.”

“Assuming there was anything left to find,” Dean pointed out darkly.

“No matter where it happened, we should just keep our eyes and ears open,” Sam said, as they ambled their way back to the hay wagon with the rest of the visitors.

“What about the old man?” Dean questioned and Sam just shrugged.

“That’s a tough one. I mean, he’s definitely missing, but it’s entirely possible that he had already left the haunted mansion in his confusion before being grabbed. If he was grabbed at all.”

 

It wasn’t until they got to the ‘haunted forest’ that they noticed anything strange. It had turned dark, the only light coming from the moon and strategically placed lanterns hanging from the trees. About half an acre of the woods was decorated to fit the bill of genuine haunted forest. Filmy gossamer threads were draped through the branches and when the breeze danced through, they floated like spectres. Windchimes hidden amongst the leaves sang lilting tunes with every gust of wind. The best part was the random flashes of shadow people and ghostly silhouettes, no doubt coming through a projection screen of some kind. They could still hear the howling wolves, the wind and the banshees. Farther in, they could see a line of rope linking from tree to tree, around the whole half acre, separating the woods that were part of the attraction, from the natural forest behind it.

Castiel and Dean followed closely behind Sam, each with their phones out, flashlight apps on. Still, Dean nearly took his brother out as his foot caught under a gnarled root and he pitched forward.

“Sorry, sasquatch,” Dean laughed as he straightened himself out.

“Yeah, yeah. I love how I basically just saved you from falling face first in the dirt, yet still you name call. Cas, your boyfriend is an ass.”

Castiel snickered softly at Sam’s words as they continued to make their way closer to the roped off end of the woods. Dean grabbed Sam by the sleeve as he noticed his lover standing a few feet behind them, head cocked, listening to… he didn’t know what?

“What’s going on, babe? What do you hear?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why-”

“No, Dean, I mean, nothing. We’re in the woods. Where are the crickets? Where are the birds? “

Now that Cas had mentioned it, it was unusually silent.

“Yeah, that’s not creepy at all,” Dean said sarcastically and the three of them stood, silently, listening for any signs of life. But all that could be heard was the faint sounds of amusement park and their fellow wagon passengers exploring back at the entrance of the woods.

“I’m coming, mom!” a voice suddenly called out and Dean was startled to see little Molly dash by.

“Hey, hey, Molly!” Dean called after her. “Where are you going, kiddo?”

“To find my Mom,’ she said, tears lacing her voice. “I ran off again. She’s calling me. I heard her over here but I can’t find her.”

Dean and Sam exchanged uneasy looks as Castiel scanned the area around them.

“Okay, it’s alright, calm down,” Dean walked over to Molly and took her hand. “Your Mom’s not over here. We have been standing here for awhile and she never came by. So, I’ll tell you what. Cas here-” Dean gestured to his boyfriend, who turned at the sound of his name, “he’s gonna take you back to the hay wagon to wait for your Mom, okay?”

“Dean, I don’t-” Cas started, brows raised. Dean could tell he was trying to school his angry expression so as not to upset Molly.

Molly sniffled and took Castiel’s hand. “Okay. Thank you, Mr. Cas, I’m ready now.”

With one last venomous look at Dean, Cas smiled down at the little girl before leading her back out of the woods in search of her mother.

Sam started laughing. “You are so going to pay for that later, I hope you know that.”

“Oh, I’m aware.”

“Alright,” Dean called out. “We know you’re out here. You might as well come out.”

Dean and Sam stood back to back, slowly turning in a circle. Finally, they heard a scurrying to the left, but still, there was nothing they could see. The brothers began to slowly move towards the sound, weapons drawn. Dean really didn’t want to have to use his gun. The noise alone would cause nothing but chaos.

“See anything?” Dean whispered.

“No, I can’t see shit. These flashlight apps kind of suck. Around my feet is about as far as the light goes,” Sam groused. “How am I suppo-ahhh-”

The rest of Sam’s words were cut off as something wrapped around his legs and dragged him down.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled, dropping his phone so he could reach down and grasp Sam’s forearm. Dean planted his boots firmly in the ground. He tried to pull his brother back from whatever it was that had grabbed him, but still he slipped and Sam was dragged farther.

“Ow! Fuck! Dean!” Sam grunted in pain as he was yanked along the ground, knees hitting every stump and rock along the way. He fumbled with the arm that Dean wasn’t clutching to turn his phone back on, to try to shine just a little bit of light on what had a hold on him. He managed to aim it in the direction of his legs for just a moment before it bounced out of his hands and onto the damp leaf covered ground.

“Looks like vines, Sam,” Dean gritted out, as he tried like hell to pull his brother back. “What has vines and drags people away in the woods, Sam?” Dean panted out the question, hoping like hell that Cas was almost back.

“Umph, ow!” was all Sam could say as he was dragged over yet another stump.

Dean’s arm felt like it was being pulled out of the socket and he imagined Sam’s stomach was scratched the fuck up. That was his last thought before he lurched forward as he tripped over another tree root, costing him his grip on Sam and sending him face first into the hard ground. The wind knocked of him, Dean felt himself get flipped over onto his back like a rag doll. He tried to turn to see Sam, but thick, winding roots were slowly wrapping their way around his body, effectively trapping his arms at his sides. When he managed to slightly twist his body he could see that Sam was in the same predicament. The clouds covering the moon shifted and Dean was able to make out an outline of a body. It rose between him and Sam, seeming to come straight up from the ground.

“It’s a Leshy, Dean,” Sam huffed out, and Dean could see that his brother was right. So, not a body, so much as a twisting, snarling forest spirit, made up of roots and vines and grass. It was getting taller as it’s hands of bark, grass and vines continued to wrap around Dean’s body. He knew without looking that it was doing the same to Sam with it’s other twisting appendage.

There was no way to wiggle out; the vines just wound tighter and tighter around Dean’s body and he could hear his brother gasping nearby. The only way to kill a Leshy was to cleave it at it’s root, and Dean had neither his arms free, or a knife to get the job done. He was beginning to see black spots dance across his vision as the vines slowly wrapped around his neck. Dean was fucking pissed knowing that his lover, his world, was going to trek back in here and find both he and Sam gone.

As he lay there, gasping Cas’ name, Dean heard what he thought was some kind of battle cry. A large thump was the last thing echoing in his head before his vision went completely black and he blissfully passed out.

When Dean came too, his head was pillowed on a pair of strong thighs and a gentle hand was carding through his hair. Castiel was talking softly with Sam, who Dean could now see was propped up against a thick pine tree. Dean tried clearing his throat.

“Shh, shh, don’t try and talk right now. Wait till we get back to the hotel when I can give you tea and honey,” Castiel said gently, fingers rubbing gentle circles into Dean’s temple.

  
Dean made a grimace when he swallowed, and it felt like he had shards of glass in his throat. He wasn’t a fan of tea and honey, but Cas was right, he was gonna need something.

“You doing okay, Dean?” Sam asked, as Dean propped himself up into a sitting position, with Castiel's hand guiding his back. Dean gave a thumbs up and a exaggerated smile, to which Sam chuckled.

“Did you get the girl back to her Mom,” Dean whispered out painfully and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Dean, now do please shut up. We need to start moving so we can catch the next hayride back” Castiel said, pulling Dean to his feet.

Dean held out the his hand and used the fingers of his other hand to dance across his palm, eyebrows raised in question.

“You want to just walk back?” Sam interpreted and Dean nodded. “Alright.”

Dean tapped Sam on the arm, and his brother looked at him. Dean pointed at him then made the okay symbol with his fingers. Sam smiled.

“Yeah, I’m okay. The vines never quite made it up to my neck, though my ribs are sore as hell.”

Dean pointed at Sam again and then began taking exaggerated stomping steps. Sam looked at him with ‘what the fuck’ expression.

“I believe what your brother is trying to say that you avoided the vines because you are a giant,” Castiel said wryly and Dean grinned, pointing at Cas, then tapping his own nose.

“God, even mute, you’re a dick,” was Sam’s response and Dean’s shoulders shook with silent laughter.

 

It was a quiet ride back to the motel with Castiel taking the wheel, Sam stretched out in the back seat and Dean leaned against Cas’ shoulder in the front. Castiel stopped at a Super Stop and Shop along the way to grab a box of tea and a small jar of honey. When they pulled into the motel parking lot, Sam nodded goodnight Cas and clapped his brother on the back.

“See you guys in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Sam,” Castiel said softly, as Dean nodded at his brother. Cas pulled the key card out his pocket, and unlocked the door. He hit the lights as they walked into the room.

“Why don’t you shower and change, and I will make you this tea.”

Dean leered at Cas and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, bobbing his head towards the bathroom.

“Not this time, hotshot. Go on, go get clean.”

Dean only pouted for a moment. He could see that Cas was keyed up and needed some time to himself to settle. He grabbed a pair of sleep pants and an old batman tee shirt out of the duffle and headed off into the small bathroom. Dean had been pleasantly surprised by the decent water pressure earlier and it didn’t disappoint now. The hot water sluiced over his body as he washed himself and scrubbed his hair, easing his muscles and warming his bones. He didn’t linger too long though, wanting to be sure to leave enough hot water for Cas. He toweled off quickly and pulled on his clothes. When he came out of the steamed bathroom, Cas already had a Doctor Sexy marathon going and was pulling a steaming mug of water out of the room’s microwave. Dean watched as he placed a tea bag in the water and used one of the spoons set out with the coffee cups next to the coffee maker, to add the honey. Dean walked over to him and took the mug Cas held out. Dean placed it on the small nightstand next to the bed and gently cupped Cas’ stubbled cheeks. Their eyes met and Dean was sad to see the faint shine of tears in Cas’ stormy gaze. He captured his love’s lips with his own, softly nibbling at the plump flesh, before licking into his mouth.

What started as gentle touch of lips soon became fiery as Castiel’s hands reached up to fist into Dean’s hair, anchoring him so he could plunder Dean’s mouth and nudge his jean clad thigh between Dean’s legs.

“I almost lost you tonight,” Cas whispered harshly against Dean’s lips.

“But you didn’t,” Dean rasped back. “I’m right here. You saved me. You’re always saving me.”

Tea forgotten, Dean tugged Cas with him as he sat on the foot of the bed. No words were spoken as they undressed each other, Dean’s skin still a little damp. He crawled under the covers and Cas followed. Castiel softly kissed Dean’s lips before moving on to the edge of his jaw then trailing down to suck gently at Dean’s adam’s apple. Dean’s fingers carded through Cas’ hair as the former angel worshipped his body. His cock was filling and he knew soon it would be leaking as Cas sucked bruises into the skin of Dean’s neck, trailing down his chest. He nipped softly at Dean’s tummy, making him huff a little laugh. Castiel moved farther down until he reached Dean’s hip bones, playfully nipping at them before looking up at him and winking. Dean’s head fell back against the pillow and he sighed knowing that look.

At the first lick of Cas’ tongue to the tip of Dean’s cock he had to stop himself from arching up. Not that it mattered, Cas hands anchored Dean’s hips down as he continued to give sweet kitten licks along his length. When Cas finally sucked the head into his mouth, tongue swirling around gently, Dean cursed.

_“Fuck, Cas.”_

Castiel started taking him in deeper, with long pulls, tongue flattening against the underside of Dean’s cock, hand gently pumping at the base. It felt fabulous. The heat of Cas’ mouth, the wet suction, and Dean knew it wouldn’t take long for him to come. Instead, he tugged at Cas’ dark locks until he pulled off, looking adorably put out.

“Together,” Dean whispered. “Get the lube, babe.”

Castiel smiled softly, before leaning over the side of the bed to reach into the duffle for the lube.

“C’mere,” Dean murmured when Cas has settled back on the bed. As Castiel slid up his body, Dean could feel the man’s cock leave a train of precome along his thigh. Dean held his hand out for the bottle and Cas adjusted himself, knowing without words what Dean wanted. Cas lined their cocks up together and Dean slicked up his hand before he gently started stroking the two of them in his large grip.

Cas let out a low growl as Dean’s hand slid up and down their lengths. The room filled with the sounds of their breathy sighs and pants. Soon, Cas was fucking into Dean’s fist as their moans grew louder.

_“Oh, yes. Yes, Dean, just like that.”_

_“Ah, Ah, Cas. Fuck. Castiel.’”_

The slick sound of their cocks sliding together was obscene and hot and spurred them further on. Dean could feel his balls drawing up, and by the way Cas swelled in his hand he knew his lover was close too.

 _“Fuck Fuuuck._ _Love you, Cas_ ”

 _“Dean,”_ Castiel hissed out, as he crashed over the edge, spurts of hot come erupting from his cock, slicking the way even more for Dean, and with a few more harsh thrusts, he came, panting Cas’ name.

They lay in a sweaty, tangled mess until their heart rates steadied, Dean’s lube and come cobvered hand resting on the small of Castiel’s back.

“I need another shower,” Dean grated out and Castiel chuckled. Cas lifted his head from Dean’s chest and looked him in his moss green eyes.

 _“Olani hoath ol io-iad,_ ” Castiel said, with a hitch in his voice.

“I love you, too, baby.” Dean answered softly.

“You and Sam really scared me tonight.”

“I know.”

“Don’t do it again,” Castiel said fiercely.

“I’ll do my best. Come on, let's shower.”

They were both too tired to do more than wash each other tenderly under the spray. When they got out of the shower, they both dressed and Dean microwaved his tea again, knowing it would please Cas to see him drinking it. Dean sipped at his tea as they curled up together in the bed, mindlessly watching tv. Dr. Piccolo’s best friend was operating on Doctor Sexy after a grieving widower shot him down in the hospital corridor.

“I have to agree with Sam,” Cas said with a yawn as he nuzzled more into Dean’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you like this show so much.”

“It’s called a guilty pleasure, Cas. We all have them. Don’t think I haven’t noticed your orange underwear collection.” Cas’ laugh vibrated against Dean’s skin, tickling him. He set down his mug on the nightstand “Now, cuddle me and watch, damn it.”

“Okay,” Cas’ voice was slurred and still held traces of mirth.

The were both out before the credits rolled.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Enochian translations:
> 
> ol hoath: my love
> 
> ol monons: my heart
> 
> obza od gze baltoh ollor: one and only righteous man
> 
> Olani hoath ol io-iad: I love you forever


End file.
